youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfshot Publishing
Cam C. Wolfe, better known online as Wolfshot Publishing, is a self published author and YouTuber who makes videos about books (reviews and his own books), and about being an author. Background Cam C. Wolfe is a young author living in Brisbane, Australia. He has always had an attraction to creating stories of romance and fantastical worlds with heroes who must overcome trials and tribulation. Cam's dream is to become a full time writer and live in a hole in the ground. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, but a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. His hobbies involve eating copious amounts of burritos and stopping his cat, Bonnie Tyler, from achieving world domination. Books The Architects of the Gifted: The Scarlet Reaper (Volume 1) (Book 1 of 4) '“What haunts me is not the things we have seen, but to know that they were there all along and we were too blind to notice.” Carter Becker appears to most as an ordinary teenager trying to get the attention of Scarlett, the girl with the ruby eyes. '''The most captivating girl in the world. '''But when a devastating catastrophe destroys his city, Carter realizes that the world hides many dark secrets, and he himself is one of them. A rogue soul reaper has come to a world that is not its own to carry out a sinister plan, and the only thing it requires is Scarlett’s life. Carter joins forces with a team of fantastic and mysterious individuals to bring her home, but standing in his way are terrifying creatures beyond his imagination, an ancient and powerful organisation and worst of all, his own fear. '''Saving Scarlett’s life and stopping the reaper’s plan for total control will take more than luck; Carter will have to accept what he is and learn how to use it. '(NOTE: Synopsis taken from Amazon). The Architects of the Gifted: The Whisper War (Volume 2) '(Book 2 of 4) '“All that was once hidden will come to the light… and it will change everything.” Nearly a year has passed since Carter Becker fought the soul reaper at the monster infested Chaos Theatre. He and Scarlett could not be closer and he has finally learned how to control his power. 'Everything is perfect. '''That is until a powerful new Royal emerges and begins to rally all of the world’s gifted for reasons that no one can quite understand. Things are not quite as perfect as they seemed; fragments remain and it is up to Carter and his companions to pick up the pieces. While meeting ghosts from his past and facing a new, terrifying breed of monster, he must make the decision that will change the world as we know it. '''Will he bow to this new Royal, or will he join the fight to stop them? '(NOTE: Synopsis taken from Amazon). '''This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on January 30, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTube Readers Category:YouTube Reviewers